


Can Memories Be Danced Away?

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Culture Shock [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Post Regeneration, Unrequited Desire, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten wants to dance with Rose again, but he knows he can never do it like he did as Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Memories Be Danced Away?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nothing related to Doctor Who, the TARDIS, or Rose Tyler belongs to me!
> 
> Note: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and I've only seen a few episodes with Doctor #10. I may not have his character very accurate, and for that I apologize, but I'm just basing it on what I've seen and imagined so far. Enjoy! ;)

“Sorry,” The Tenth Doctor apologized hastily, jumping back from where he’d just bumped hip to hip with Rose. The blond gave him a confused look, which he answered with a somewhat strained smile.

“Is something wrong, Doctor?”

“No, it’s fine, all fine.” The Doctor was in denial as he stooped to pick up his sonic screwdriver from where it had fallen. He pocketed the object and turned away from Rose, mumbling quiet words under his breath. Ten could feel his companion’s eyes on his back as he strode to the TARDIS’s control panel. The sensation was so unnerving that he twitched slightly in irritation, forcing down a lever with unnecessary strength.

The Doctor needed only about an hour or two of sleep each night, and usually he was able to flop in bed and knock himself out. Last night it had been different—he’d stared at the ceiling, remembering.

He’d never tell Rose, but when he was sleeping at her house releasing the regeneration energy, he could still faintly hear what was going on around him. At the time he was too sluggish to be able to translate the sounds. Restored to life, his brilliant mind translated everything he’d heard and slowly wrung both his hearts painfully dry.

“The Doctor’s gone...He left me, Mum! He left me...!”

 When he’d realized what Rose had said, Ten buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t regret his regeneration, not at all. It had saved Rose’s life...but he wished he could do something so she would love him again. He knew one thing that would be a comfort to him, but he wasn’t sure he could ask her.

“...You just seem on edge,” Rose was insisting. The Doctor pulled himself back into the present moment and looked over his shoulder at Rose.

“I’m not,” he answered shortly, frowning at her.

“Have I made you angry or something?” Rose asked uncertainly.

_Oh, my Rose...you haven’t made me angry in ages...it’s just that..._

“It’s just that...” The Doctor paused. “I want to dance, Rose.”

Rose’s eyebrows went up. “D-Dance?” she echoed incredulously.

Ten spun around, nodding eagerly, pouring the words out. “Yes! Tonight, with you, like we did before.” He shut his mouth abruptly, flinching. ‘Like we did before’? That would never happen. Judging by Rose’s shocked, aggrieved expression, she believed the same.

“I—I don’t think I could,” Rose stammered. The Doctor’s face fell and his eyes dimmed, and she burst out, “I’m sorry—”

“No, it’s alright,” Ten acknowledged softly. He gave Rose a sad smile and returned to his work.

That night, with the TARDIS playing low music in the background, The Doctor danced. If he focused, he could almost imagine being his former self. Hours and hours he danced, twirling and spinning with eyes closed and tears shining on his skin.

...Alone.

 


End file.
